Bravely RWBY
by Gateguardian013
Summary: Crossover between RWBY and Bravely Default. In the BD storyline. The idea kinda just occurred to me on my play through of BD and I thought it would be interesting. Spoiler Alert for those who haven't played the game and want to play it. Tiz is a seventeen year old farm boy living a peaceful life with his younger brother, Til, but one day will change it all. Will it be permanent?


Chapter 1: The Red Reaper and the Farm Boy

 **A/N** **Yo guys wassup?!** **Gateguardian here bringing you with a new and my first crossover story! This is a side project to my other story "Dragon Knight of Remnant" therefore, won't be updated as much. I will make some changes to the story of BD to fit its new members in but plot wise it will remain mostly unchanged. So this was supposed to be released yesterday, but alas my computer decided to have a fit. So for my lovely followers reading this story my other story's new chapter will be posted on a later date since my computer decided not to save the new chapter. Now on with the story!**

 _What a peaceful day_. Tiz thought to himself. Tiz Arrior is now 17 years old with unruly brown hair and brown eyes. He was clothed in a white collared shirt with crests on the shoulders, brown leather gloves, a belt with potions and satchels attached to it, tight-fitting brown trousers and knee-high leather boots. That day was just a normal regular day for him and his younger brother Til. The two were out in the field tending to the sheep outside of their village, Norende. Then the earth started to violently shake! The earth crumbled and the houses in the village started to collapse with it! Luckily Tiz was on the outskirts of town watching his brother play with the sheep but for his brother, Til, it wasn't as fortunate as the ground crumbled and almost consumed him if it were not for Tiz, who at the last moment, grabbed his hand.  
"Give me your other hand!: Tiz shouted to Til.

"NO! Let go or we'll both fall together!" Til yelled back.

"I'M NOT LOSING YOU EVER! NOW HURRY AND GIVE ME YOUR OTHER HAND!" Tiz yelled in frustration. But the earth shook once again causing Tiz to lose hold of his brothers hand.

"AHHHHH!" Was the last sound Tiz heard from his brother before he blacked out. Hours later he was discovered by the chasm the was once Norende by a person in a red hood.

(One Week Later)

Tiz awoke to the sound of splashing.

"Oh you're awake I see. You've been out for a whole week!" Said a man next to Tiz. The man look like a knight with armor and a sword.

"My name is Owen, captain of the Caldislan Guard" The now named Owen introduced himself.

"Tiz." said the brunette.

"You were found unconscious in the ravine near Norende. I take it that was your home? Norende?... I must ask you to stay calm." The captain paused before continuing. "Your village is gone. A great chasm opened up in the earth and all of Norende was swallowed up in darkness. You were spared but the others…" He paused again "Pray do not think on it now. You need your rest there will be time for mourning later." Owen finished. Then Owen left leaving Tiz to his own thoughts.

 _I can't believe it. My home...gone._ Tiz was on the verge of tears then he shook them off _No I can't let these thoughts plague me. There might be more survivors I must go look for them._ With that thought he got out of bed and made his way to the king's castle.  
"Ahh, the Norende boy. Tiz, was it? Owen spoke of you" the King said to Tiz as soon as he had entered and bowed. Unbeknownst to the boy his saviour was the red hooded figure in the back. "I offer my deepest regrets for your loss. I cannot ease your pain, but time may. Stay and rest all you need." the King offered.

"Your highness is so very kind, um… but my plan is to head to the village straight away." Tiz announced.

"Admirable lad but the danger hounds the road to Norende. That gaping maw has drawn beasts of all stripe to it. It's overrun with monsters." the King warned.

"There may be survivors. All the more reason I must go." The king looked thoughtful "Someone may be out there waiting for help!" Tiz added.

"... Very well. Though it pains me to send you off alone." The King agreed. "I'd lend you a portion of my guard but these cursed Knights of the Eternian Sky are riddling my kingdom with cannonballs." The King explained with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"I'll go with him." spoke up the hooded figure. Tiz was surprised the voice sounded… feminine. The king turned to the figure. "Are you sure? He's just a boy and, I don't mean to offend, but even though you seem quite capable do you believe you can look after him as well as a young girl such as yourself?" The King asked. This caused Tiz to stare at the now identified girl. _Who is she?Why is she willing to help me?_ All these thoughts were flying around in his head as he stared at the girl

"Don't worry, your highness, I don't mind." the girl started walking up to Tiz. "I believe I can take care of both of us, sir." She said with confidence, while taking off her hood. She had black hair with red tips, silver eyes, and was wearing a combat skirt. "Hello Tiz my names Ruby. Ruby Rose." She greeted sticking out her hand.

"H-hi" Tiz stuttered while shaking her hand. She was pretty cute. _Wait_. "Um I know it's rude but how old are you?" Ruby gave him a questioning gaze then answered.

"I'm 15. Why? Am I too young to be a huntress?" She asked with a pout.

"N-NO! I didn't mean any sort of offense! I was just...curious!" Tiz stammered.

"Good. Now seeing as there are no more issues we will take our leave." She said bowing to the King.

"Do be careful and Tiz know that you've a place here when you return." Tiz quickly bowed and left after thanking the king.

The trip to Norende only took a day to get to so the two decided to walk and as they traveled and Ruby hummed a tune most of the way.

"So why are you helping me?" Tiz finally asked when they stopped to set up camp.

"Hm? Oh! I don't really know. I just felt like helping you!" Ruby replied with a smile and continued humming as she set up camp. Tiz paused for a little before asking his next question.

"Would you… teach me how to fight?" Tiz asked. Ruby turned to him.

"Why do you want to know how to fight?" she asked

"W-Well I just want to be able to defend myself and others if necessary." Tiz answered.

Ruby looked at him for a minute before saying,

"Okay!" Surprised at her upbeat attitude he stuttered,

"R-really?" Ruby nodded. Then she jumped up and grabbed two branches off a tree and threw one at Tiz.

"Well I guess we'll start with sword training. Though I'm not a sword master it's the easiest thing to learn."

"Then what is your weapon?" Tiz asked. Instead of answering she pulled a rectangular red box. Tiz seemed unimpressed until Ruby hit a button and it expanded into a six foot scythe.

"I have a HCSS (High Caliber Sniper Scythe)." She said with a smile, "I made it myself." Then she put her weapon away. "Now I want to see your stance." She said with a teacher-like-tone. They spent the next few hours practicing swings, stances, and other various maneuvers. "Good work, Tiz! You got most of the basics down!" Ruby said with a sigh as Tiz was panting, sweating and on his knees. Then something landed in front of him with a _THUMP!_ He picked the object up. It was a sword brand new right out of the forge. He looked up at Ruby who was putting her backpack back down. She saw the confused look he was giving her.

"What? It never hurts to be prepared. I bought it from the smithy before we left." She stated not really understanding the look of confusion he gave her. Tiz picked up the sword and swung it a few times. It fit his hand perfectly.

"Thank you." Tiz said as he bowed to her. Only to receive a sharp smack to the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?!" he asked rubbing his head.

"I'm not your superior or royalty I'm just a normal person you don't need to bow to me." She stated simply.

"Doesn't mean you have to hit me." Tiz muttered. But Ruby heard him  
"What was that? Does someone need another hit?" She asked with a smile albeit evilly.

"N-NO!"

"That's what I thought. Now come on Norende is not that far but we need our sleep." Ruby said cheerily but inside she was thinking _Weird there are no monsters around._ Then she heard something rustling in the bushes. "Tiz prepare yourself!" She said quickly acting on instinct as a shadow descended upon them.

 **So? How did I do? Any questions, comments, or concerns? I like to think I did this well but criticism always help. With that I'll see you all next time! PEACE!**


End file.
